<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>海绵 by OTTO_08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856142">海绵</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTO_08/pseuds/OTTO_08'>OTTO_08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>1917 (Movie 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTO_08/pseuds/OTTO_08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>斯科菲尔德讲故事。莱斯利讲斯科菲尔德的故事。布雷克兄弟在故事里。</p>
<p>北京SLO16首发。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>海绵</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <em>
    <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12 ql-font-kaiti">他在用海绵打扫浴室，以迎接节日的到来。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <em>
    <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12 ql-font-kaiti">泡沫滑下瓷缝；他擦得很慢，以至于泡沫中的一部分渗入了他的皮肤。有时他也用这块海绵擦拭锅台，或者在饭后清洗碗碟。那是一块暗黄色的旧海绵。该换块新的了。</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207"> </p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207"> </p>
<p class="ql-align-center ql-long-7379207">
  <strong>
    <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">*</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="ql-align-center ql-long-7379207"> </p>
<p class="ql-align-center ql-long-7379207"> </p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">斯科菲尔德醒来时，天空是似曾相识的橙黄色。嘈杂的人声过了一会儿才成功涌入他的脑海，让他不得不开始思考当下是清晨还是黄昏。布雷克不知道上哪儿去了，甚至没人来问他要不要吸支烟。</span>
  <em class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">不用了，谢谢。我不抽烟。</em>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">他好奇自己是否可以永远在这棵树下坐着而不被察觉。真正的永远，直到他化为屁股下面泥土的一部分。他用指尖在湿润的土地上抠出一个小洞。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“你是那个传令兵吗？”就在他抚摸那个小洞的时候，有人问他。他点点头。他欣赏这个问题，仿佛提问的人不在乎他的名字，只在乎那封信。他也这么想。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“长官要见你。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">他再次点点头，起身穿过医疗棚，穿过混乱来往的人群、骂骂咧咧、永无尽头的痛哭和安抚。他猜想，哪怕炮火停下，死亡也从来不会。它总有办法找出最小的缝隙，和阳光一样。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">他将要第一次讲他的故事。我和他一道出发。他自然而然地略去那之前的部分，把两粒身不由己的棋子突兀地放在格子盘的中央。牛奶，飞行员。铁桥和河流，狙击手。法国女人。德国人。两个德国人……他掐死了其中一个。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">那位长官恐怕仅仅是出于正直的本性或是友善，才从头到尾专注地望着他，没有打断，但显然很是奇怪他的报告为何有必要如此琐碎。不过，他说，你之后还会无数次重复这个故事，我建议你少说几句。“你说你们拿了地图，我能看看吗？”他接着问。“您需要的话就请拿去吧，”他回答，“谁想要就拿去吧。”反正他不想要。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">把手伸向胸口时，他才记起他已经扔了它：因为地图上满浸着布莱克的血，他无法把它收进盒子里。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">反正他不想要。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">反正他都记得清清楚楚：向东南走，直到埃库斯特；穿过小镇向东，一路走到树林。</span>
  <em class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">那时天就该黑了。</em>
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">但那无法阻止他。他会找到德文团，送去那份情报；他会找到他的哥哥——“长得正像他，只是年纪大一点。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“他像吗？”莱斯利问他。斯科菲尔德刚从后方回来，口袋里还揣着会被换成口粮和各种干净小玩意儿的卷烟。他本不想再讲一次这个故事，不过莱斯利听起来有道理：如果有别人替他讲，他就没必要再在战壕里一遍遍重复“这件他妈的烂事”。他觉得可笑又欣慰：他失去了一个朋友，而莱斯利是第一个说这是件烂事的人。或者没人会相信布雷克真的是他的朋友。或者对莱斯利来说，绝大多数东西都可以概括为“烂事”。“挺像的，”斯科菲尔德照实说，“至少我觉得。”莱斯利耸耸肩：那就是吧。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“你为什么在乎？我是说，我和布雷克的事。我以为你什么都懒得管。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“因为我那时候赌你们能通过交战区。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“别骗我了。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">莱斯利把酒壶递给他：“不信拉倒。有一两个小时吗？——差不多吧——我全身心地站在你们一边。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“现在呢？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">他笑着摇摇头。又有什么意义？斯科菲尔德认为他的意思是。他坐在树下，莱斯利靠着树干站着，拿回他的酒。斯科菲尔德不相信自己真的喝了。他几乎不喝酒，除了在节日和新年。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“我能坐下吗？”莱斯利问。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">他点点头，这又不是他的树。起初他只是想找个地方一个人呆着，直到他发现连这也不能阻止布雷克把他翻出来，不住地和他聊天，就好像这辈子他还从没遇上过哪怕一个能说话的对象。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“感觉我们在给所有人当哨兵。”布雷克说，拉直了领子。斯科菲尔德怀疑地看着他，怀疑他是真的认为这很有趣。远离人群并不有趣。尽管这片新生的荒野上已经满是死尸的臭味，呆在壕沟里毕竟还是更好些。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">你也许以为他想说的是更糟。但战壕的空气足以让人麻木，忘记自己和其他战士身上的气味，忘记靴底黏糊糊的泥巴，后颈上的臭虫，不知撒在何处的老鼠尿和人类的体液。而在树下，新鲜的晚风偶尔会从远离战场的地方吹来，撕破凝滞的夜色。那会让他想起战场外的世界——只凭那微弱锋利的一线，如同流星划破天空，足以灼伤人们疲倦的眼睛。</span>
  <em class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">像小布雷克。</em>
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">一瞬，他产生了这样的念头。 </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">而布雷克不像他们身边的任何东西。所以斯科菲尔德对他说，你没必要成为他们之中的一份子。此时布雷克正从一群士兵中间走回来，身后的男人们说笑着，推搡彼此。他转开视线：“你知道他们就爱拿新兵逗乐子。不只是当着你的面，还会在别人那儿，你不知道的时候……”“别管那个。”布雷克从身后摸出个破布包着的东西，眼睛亮晶晶的，“瞧。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">是个罐头。斯科菲尔德想。不是他们吃够了的果酱罐头。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“我赢了。”布雷克得意地咧开嘴。赌什么？他们一边贴着树根坐下，斯科菲尔德一边问。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“你知道那根木头吗？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">是粪坑上那根。他皱着鼻子绝望地仰起头。“你走过去了？你疯了。从那里掉下去会要人命的。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“我心里有数。只有最后滑了一下——别躲开啊。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">斯科菲尔德只是象征性地向旁边挪了挪，好向布雷克表明他不赞同这种危险而且幼稚的娱乐活动。布雷克执着地靠过来，故意贴在他的肩膀上，咯咯地笑。我们小时候经常把那种木头当成桥，差不多就那么粗。他说。斯科菲尔德已经停下了他毫无意义的闪躲。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“有时它们就从溪流上方横过去，坐在树上可以看到落叶和花朵顺流而下，有时趴下去还能捉到小鱼和虫子。不过不能让妈妈知道我们去玩儿，河水很急。你吃不吃？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">他们在落日的余晖中打开那个锃亮的德国罐头。它之前的主人一定想把它留到一个大日子，才把它擦得像枚待发的炮弹。这好像荒岛落难。布雷克说。斯科菲尔德心想，他一定看了不少那种真实或编造出来的、关于大航海和冒险家的故事。不知道你在高兴什么，他回答。但他也隐约明白男孩的感受：在战场的中央，所有人，包括他们两个，都像在恶浪间漂泊，像一只只不堪一击的舢板被腐锈的铁链连成一串。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">布雷克挖了几口猪肉，把罐头传给斯科菲尔德。他也挖了几口，又传回给布雷克。吃这顿晚餐的时候他们都没说话，像突然记起安静用餐是种值得遵循的美德。之后，布雷克仍然靠在他身上，双手捧着空空如也的罐头，满足地轻哼了一声。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">他也不觉得自己能说出什么，甚至无法向他小小的粪坑勇士再抗议几句。战争真的像是大海吗？斯科菲尔德就着胃里的食物迷迷糊糊地想。战争确实像是大海。只是他不明白如果他们都在各自的小船上，又是什么在船下推动着他们和德国人，让他们不得不凑在一起。海水咸腥温热，在狂风大作的夜里扑上那些又脏又破的甲板。人们的视线摇晃着，时时刻刻，还有不分昼夜狂躁地乱响的炮声……</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">喀拉。空罐头被高高抛向远处的草丛，一时打断他的胡思乱想。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“斯科，”他听到布雷克叫他，“我没料想到能遇到你这种人。我能乐意分东西给他吃的人。在这里。”我是说，他口齿不清地嘀咕起来，像个吃饱了肚子立刻犯困的婴儿：如果是小猫小狗，倒是没问题；但另一个男人——一个朋友，我不知道。没期待过。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">斯科菲尔德想，谁不是呢？他的小朋友怕冷一样把肩膀和他挤在一起。他在睡意中恍惚明白过来：战争确实像是大海，只是海上并没有船，没有长桨，没有舵板，有的只是乌黑的海水，迫不及待地要吞没一切。他们、德国人、法国人，土地和天空，你能想到的一切。所有人都在沸腾般翻滚的海浪间挣扎，无法逃离。杀人的是大海而不是人，既然所有人都只能如此，尽力活下去，喘息、呼救、相信天亮后就能看到陆地。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“晚安，斯科。”布雷克说。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">他也回答，晚安。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">那就是他第一次在战场上和人互道晚安。和布雷克，只能是和布雷克。“你瞧，我净是记得这种事。”他的双手交缠在自己的膝盖上，莱斯利看起来像从头到尾都没听他说话，喝自己的酒，挠手臂，只有视线还停在斯科菲尔德的脸上。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“你用不着我劝你吧？”他说，“你是索姆河回来的。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">他点点头。他不是唯一的那个，但他猜想布雷克一开始找上他也是因为他是个什么都不说的老兵。只要你在一场有名字的战斗之后活下来，你就能成为这么个老兵。只要你还活着。即使你并不这么觉得。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“以后你就是，‘送信的那个’，‘从德文团回来的那个’。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">斯科菲尔德头皮发麻。他不喜欢这样。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“放心吧。你讲故事一点都不好听。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">那时斯科菲尔德还不相信他对“替他讲故事”这件事有多认真。然而隐约间他知道自己该感谢莱斯利，或许是因为他也曾是这故事中的、一名暂时登场的重要角色。或许他有他的理由。他一个人坐在树下想。草叶在不远处沙沙作响。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">他紧闭起眼睛。在夜晚细微琐碎的噪声中，他能分辨出布雷克的声音。他告诉斯科菲尔德，我不想和他们睡在一起。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“就算你这么觉得，我其实和他们没有什么不同。”他抬起头回答。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“你不会逼我做、一些事。”他说。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12"><em>哦。</em>斯科菲尔德想。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">无论事实上他是否那样做过，至少小布雷克手淫的时候确实从来没让他看见——斯科菲尔德不确定那些窒息般的呼吸声是不是其实来自他关于战场的噩梦。他确定的是他们默契地同意，如果布雷克不提这个话题，那他毫无兴趣。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">同时他也知道，他做这事的时候他的小朋友总是竖着耳朵。斯科菲尔德悄声扯开腰带，双眼远远地望向树林的边缘那些蠕动的黑影。他望着那里，幻想布雷克睁着他发亮的圆眼睛盯着他，盯着他的手，好奇，带着属于年轻的神职者候补的不安，仿佛认为自渎仍然意味着不当的纵欲及其可能带来的耻辱和惩罚。他幻想那双眼睛。他在树林的影子里能看到它们。而它们的主人不必做任何别的事，只消看着他笨拙地微张嘴唇，手指在双腿间用力地移动，忍住不呼唤任何可能透露秘密的名字。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">那就是他在战场边缘唯一的性幻想：托马斯·布雷克和他的眼睛。结束之后他又总是觉得自己因此欠了他的，因为借用了它们。他嘶哑地张开嘴，嘴角又干又痛。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“布雷克，你醒着吗？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">他脚边的年轻人像屏住呼吸般安静。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">可斯科菲尔德知道他听到了。因为从草丛的低语中，他本该能分辨得出他沉睡时的气息；因为如果他真的睡着，本该会被他的呼唤吵醒，为此变得气鼓鼓的。如今他希望能向他的哥哥坦承这件事。事实上，他希望能向乔瑟夫坦承有关托马斯的所有事，所有他知道的部分：汤姆属于他们——乔瑟夫、他的母亲，而不是他，任何一分。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">他试着这么做，从他写下第一封信、交寄它开始。没人会在家书中写“多希望你也在这儿”，所以他也不会写“如果布雷克还在”。他借着即将衰败的日光审视手中刚刚完成的信件，知道那些番号和名字对布雷克的家人来说只是种让人头疼的密码。他尽力把战争描述成一件不得不发生、正在发生，而且总有机会改变的事，像错过的列车之后总有下一班到来。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">他又删去几个名字。既然他们已经不在……斯科菲尔德用手掌擦擦眼睛。其中的一个他认识。他也有熟人在德文团；在后方的休息区，他托人找到了斯科菲尔德，告诉他，他做的事对他来说有多重要。斯科菲尔德试着笑一笑，并且又一次、又一次开口纠正他。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“那是‘我们’做到的。没有布雷克我什么都做不到。要是没有他，我已经埋在德国人的地堡里了。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">莱斯利瞥了他一眼：谁会在乎？“最后是你把信送到的。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“我只是被他选中带在身边。是他想救他哥哥。是他想救所有人。是他救了我。是他逼我把地图背下来。都是他。除此之外，我和他的水壶没什么两样……他想救所有人。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“因为他毕竟是个教士。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“他不是。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“他本来该成为的。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">斯科菲尔德觉得自己早晚会生这个男人的气，揪着他的领子和头发，把他按在烂泥地里狠狠抽他的嘴。随你吧。他看着自己指甲里的泥土说。你不会明白的。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“没人会明白，斯科菲尔德，”但莱斯利还在继续说，“不过你以前从来没发现自己这么想活到战争结束，是不是？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“我现在也没想。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“你想。想想乔瑟夫。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">他是对的。斯科菲尔德向自己承认。布雷克的哥哥是整件事唯一的结果：布雷克在乎的、将军们在乎的，以及，如果布雷克在乎，那他也不得不在乎的。毕竟地图在布雷克手上，他们的命他说了算。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“……我该把那张地图留下。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“你瞧？人得活着，才谈得上纪念品。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">斯科菲尔德看着自己的双手。他为什么没那么做呢？他回想整件事，或许是第一次，在没有人要求他讲述它的前提下。他回想他被小男孩慌慌张张地拽出营地，不情不愿地跟着他穿过壕沟和人群。他回想他的背影和有些油光的黑发。他回想他叫他的名字，那声音穿过碎石块和沙子，穿过黑暗，穿过炸药，穿过飞机坠落的声响，回荡在他的耳边。他回想他真诚专注的眼睛。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">——他也会</span>
  <em class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">回想</em>
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">布雷克把他昏迷的躯体从楼梯上拖走，用牛奶浇醒他。他为此和他争吵，埋怨他为那个孩子再多留下一口会更好。他回想当他和其它死尸一样在溪水中漂流，从高处横过河面的树干上，布雷克伸出手来，拉住他的领子。花瓣落在那双用尽全力的手上。他回想他靠在树干的另一侧，乐声在不远处如颂歌般响起，他的小教士不自觉地流下泪来。就是这儿，斯科。他的鼻音很重。我哥哥就在这儿，我们必须赶快去找他……</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">他知道，无论自己为什么回忆这件事，无论自己的回忆是否跨过小镇外的河流，穿过废墟和森林，直到林间的空地和战场另一端的指挥室，布雷克都还在那里：躺在他的怀中，话像往常一样说个不停；只是同时，他正向黑色的大海深处头也不回地沉下去。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“乔瑟夫。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">屋主人回过头，指间紧握着块柔软湿润的海绵——细泡沫渗进瓷缝里，渗进他有茧的皮肤里。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“斯科？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">斯科菲尔德用力压住怀里男孩的伤口：可温热的液体还是从他的指缝间钻出来，像一条条下定主意要逃脱的滑鱼。像他正将生命自它唯一的容器中挤干。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“乔瑟夫，”他重复道，“乔，我来帮你。”</span>
  <span class="ql-inline-break">
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="ql-align-center"> </p>
<p class="ql-align-center"> </p>
<p class="ql-align-center ql-long-7379207">
  <strong>
    <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">*</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="ql-align-center ql-long-7379207"> </p>
<p class="ql-align-center ql-long-7379207"> </p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">总有人说在战争年代，宗教会变成一门更好的生意。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">乔瑟夫走出神父的房间，苦笑地问自己为什么还要尝试。乔瑟夫，那位神父说，就算是看在汤姆的份上，我也不可能对任何人透露他的事。况且，他认真地望着乔瑟夫：我不认为自己听到过那个小伙子的声音。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">威廉正帮忙把牛奶搬进屋里，望见他的身影：“这么早？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">他伸手帮他开门：“出去转转。没那么冷了。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“是呀。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">他们一起回到屋里。“夫人。”威廉路过他的母亲时向她轻声问安。乔瑟夫认为她很欣慰家里有另一个男孩在：他造访这里的时候她总在微笑。“我们吃完饭就去整理后院，”乔瑟夫紧跟着他们的客人的脚步，“还要清理旧树杈。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“今天你不是有朋友要来吗？”她问。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“他昨晚到了，要在旅馆睡到午饭时间。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“别这么说。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">威廉也笑了：“是实话——酒吧，睡大觉。那才像他。”乔瑟夫无法不认为这是命运的安排：他在领军装的队伍里认识了莱斯利，那时他穿着一条裤脚拖地的长裤，从乔瑟夫身后冒出来，拍拍他说，我觉得你的身高穿这个正合适。跟我换吗？还没等他做出决定，莱斯利在他面前脱下裤子，把两只手都伸向他：一只手上拎着裤子，一只手掌心朝上，不由分说地换走他的那条。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“你怎么知道我那条你能穿？”他让莱斯利坐在桌边。浓茶正在灶台上嘟嘟作响。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“我不知道。”莱斯利握着便帽，认真地冲他笑：“可是你同意了，而且我真的能穿。这就行了。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“什么意思？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“这就是说——早啊斯科菲尔德！”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“莱斯利。我去果园，你们一会儿来吗？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">乔瑟夫答应他马上过去。让威廉一个人呆在樱桃园里并不是个好主意。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“他看起来还没打仗的时候好。”房门关上之后，莱斯利轻声说。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“少说两句。你也过来吗？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“我喝多了头疼。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">乔瑟夫用指节敲他的脑袋：“你也来。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">深灰褐色的枝条上排列着鼓胀的凸起。乔瑟夫检查那些即将变成花朵或嫩芽的小东西，告诉威廉，是的，这枝可以清理掉，那边最好留下。这些工作过去是他带着托马斯一起做的，老实说，他并没有他的弟弟那么擅长：托马斯更善于发现那些信号，哪些枝条今年会结出更多的果子，哪些活不过这个冬天。他会攀上那些枝干，拨弄最细小的嫩芽，比鸟儿更早一步辨识出虫害的迹象。他喜欢那些树。乔瑟夫一直觉得。他喜欢这片果园，但一个男孩并不能大声向所有人，包括他自己的母亲宣告：我喜欢樱桃树更胜过研习经典。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">他想告诉威廉这些事。见到他以前，他一直以为会是如此：他们可以交换各自认识的那部分托马斯，他可以认识和威廉（他的“斯科”）在一起的那个托马斯。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">可事情总是变得一团糟。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“我接住了，没问题。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">乔瑟夫转过头，莱斯利正在朝站在粗枝干上的威廉挥手，撇着嘴角应该是在笑。威廉说了句什么，接着跳下来，拍拍自己的手肘和膝盖。可不是嘛。莱斯利回答他。他不知道他们聊了什么。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">他们把树枝堆在院子外，擦干净剪钳和小斧头。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“他只想要酒。我有时候会换到吃的东西，就拿给他。”威廉突然说。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“莱斯利？”他问。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“对。</span>
  <em class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">那</em>
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">之后我们有时候会聊聊天。他人不错。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“我知道。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">威廉停下手里的活，微微转过脸：他时不时会问到你。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“我？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“一开始我不知道你们认识。因为你是汤姆的哥哥，他大概以为——”他摇摇头，“汤姆也不是完全没提过。你记得你告诉我小河和圆木的事？那些灌木丛，野鸭子，小浆果。他也给我讲过。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">他还记得。他带威廉去看他们小时候常去的溪边，告诉他多年以前，当他们还是两个孩子的时候，这条小溪看起来是那么宽阔，卵石激起的浪花让它像是奔涌的大河。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“莱斯利那么问的时候，我又更加庆幸了一些。庆幸你还活着。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">他第一次去果园的时候也说这么说过。他们一起坐在树下，乔瑟夫说，汤姆以前也喜欢坐在这儿。他吃多了樱桃就会睡得不省人事，直到被妈妈拽着耳朵拉回屋里，我们谁都拿他没办法。威廉沉默了一会儿：我真庆幸那时我赶上了。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">他回答：“我知道。可他没亲自找过我。直到胜利之后。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">莱斯利解释说，这样更轻松，不知道你的朋友是不是还活着。他们已经吃过了晚餐，坐在起居室里看三代同堂的爱犬们追自己的尾巴，追彼此的尾巴。不一会儿，威廉就被刚当了外婆的桃金娘扑个满怀，忙着被她舔得满脸口水。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“我就当你一直活着。要是没人回电报，我也一样当你还活着。”他搓着自己的指尖说。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">放了我吧，好姑娘。威廉努力抽出手，揉大狗的脑袋。桃金娘打了个滚，重新把他压在下面。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“为什么？”他是说，他不觉得自己的活着有那么特殊的意义。他只是众多士兵中的一个——关于他，莱斯利了解的差不多只有一个名字。“可能因为你是我认识的最后一个不是战友的人。”你明白吗？他用手指在空气中分割他们生命的段落：“我们不在同一条战壕里。我最后看到你的时候，你只是一个拿着我想要的裤子的男人。不是某个英雄的哥哥，或者别的。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“我得告诉你，你换给我的裤子不合适。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“那我道歉。”莱斯利举举酒杯，为这事喝上一口：“所以你就是有点不一样。要是我死在法国，你会是我认识的最后一件不属于战争的东西。</span>
  <em class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">正常的</em>
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">东西。所以我总在想，如果战争这个玩意儿终于离开了我的生命，你会是它唯一留下的东西。”你明白吗？他又问了一遍。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“我觉得这没有那么复杂。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“这不复杂。简单来说，我每次穿裤子的时候都会想起你。直到现在都是。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">——我可不想每次穿裤子的时候想到的是个死人。莱斯利盯着对面的扶手椅说。在那里，几只小狗崽也开始顺着威廉的裤腿往上爬，他快要招架不住了。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">乔瑟夫望向莱斯利的侧脸。他仿佛丝毫没有察觉。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12"> “你让他留在这里是对的。”过了一会儿，他终于开口说，打着呵欠站起来：不过我该睡了，得回旅馆；虽然酒吧里还有人等着我……</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“你答应留下帮我和妈妈的忙了，莱斯利，”乔瑟夫拽住他的胳膊，“威廉做不好需要用水的工作，但我们还有很多东西要擦洗。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">他习惯了随性而为的客人乖乖地坐回扶手椅里，一只不合群的小狗崽呜呜叫着贴近他的脚边。他低下头抱起那只小狗。</span>
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">这个小可爱叫什么？他问乔瑟夫。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“我不太分得清。”他回答。不过汤姆总是用植物给家里的动物命名，那是小儿子们的特权。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“好吧，那就只能叫小狗狗了。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">小狗窝进莱斯利的怀里。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">“这下，我以后看到小狗的时候也会想起你了，”他说，双眼困倦地眯着，“等着吧，乔。你会明白的。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p>
<p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p>
<p class="ql-align-center ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-7379207">
  <span class="ql-author-7379207 ql-size-12">-END-            </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>